La partition des âmes
by Kalincka
Summary: La musique, chacun l'utilise différemment, et chacun y voit une symbolique particulière. Et si on laissait certains personnages s'exprimer à travers elle ? [Recueil d'OS]
1. Un peu de piano - Undyne

Hey, bien le bonjour, fandom d'Untertale. Tu accepterais un OS pour peupler tes maigres rangs francophones ?

Je suis tombée amoureuse de ce jeu dès les premiers instants, et il fallait bien que j'écrive un truc dessus un jour. Et au vu de la magnifique OST, quoi de mieux que le thème de la musique pour commencer ? Il se trouve que le personnage que j'arrive le mieux à cerner de mon point de vue est Undyne, alors j'ouvre le bal avec elle ! =D

N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review, ça me fera super plaisir o/

 **Disclaimer : Undertale revient de tout droit à Toby Fox.**

* * *

Un peu de piano

Undyne aime bien jouer au piano. Elle ne le montre pas à n'importe qui, et pas grand monde ne le sait, mais de temps à autre, la capitaine de la garde royale s'assoit devant l'instrument, et laisse ses émotions traverser les touches.

Des fois, les notes sont fières, furibondes, enragées, et résonnent contre les murs comme si elles allaient les faire voler en éclats ; elles transpirent l'énergie que la musicienne met dedans, avec tout son cœur, et chantent au rythme furieux des doigts qui les enfoncent, les écrasent sans jamais les briser en les maîtrisant parfaitement. Dans ces moments-là, Undyne a l'impression que le vent indomptable de la bataille l'emmène loin, très loin de ce siège où elle est assise, et l'adrénaline l'envahit et l'enveloppe avec ardeur ; plusieurs fois, des lances se sont matérialisées à ses côtés comme pour l'accompagner à la guerre et résonner avec la fureur de la musique. Le martèlement des touches fait écho à ceux des pas des soldats, l'insistance des notes retentit avec la détermination de la capitaine, et la vitesse de ces dernières brûle du feu de l'action comme en plein combat.

Undyne aime bien jouer au piano, parce que c'est une bataille qu'elle seule est capable de maîtriser.

Parfois, les notes sont plus discrètes, plus effacés, plus légères, et s'envolent dans les airs avec le chatoiement fragile des lucioles que l'on trouve à Waterfall. Elles accompagnent le ruissellement de l'eau, chuchotent aux Fleurs Échos, partage des secrets dans les ombres des cavernes ; elles se fondent dans la masse sans pour autant perdre de leur caractère, et elles chantent, elles chantent la plénitude et la paix d'esprit que ressent la jeune femme dans ces moments-là. Cette lamentation lui rappelle l'endroit dans lequel elle vit, ses attentes de toujours, celles qui lui disent que bientôt, oui, bientôt, ils seront libres, lorsqu'Asgore brisera la Barrière, avec la dernière âme d'un humain. La plainte flotte dans la maison de la capitaine sans vraiment alourdir l'atmosphère, mais plutôt pour la remplir d'un espoir fragile, que la meneuse montre rarement dans la rage de ses entraînements. Ses doigts caressent respectueusement les touches, comme si elle touchait ses propres rêves avec une précaution immense, et le rythme reste lent et apaisant ; un peu comme l'endroit où elle vivait.

Undyne aime bien jouer au piano, parce qu'elle a l'impression de toucher du doigt les étoiles qu'elle n'a jamais vues.

De temps à autre, les notes sont aussi joyeuses, radieuses, presqu'enchantées, et se répandent dans la pièce avec satisfaction ; elles se propagent comme un fou-rire, énergiquement, avec sincérité, sans jamais rien cacher, et délivrent un message chaleureux, plein de partage et d'attachement. Les touches sont enfoncées gaiement, et Undyne se rappelle de tous ceux qui l'entourent. Elle revoit le sourire de Gerson, la tendresse d'Asgore, et tous ces moments où le roi lui a appris à se battre ; elle revoit le moment où, au petit matin, Papyrus se tenait toujours devant sa porte, déterminé à ce qu'elle l'accepte dans la garde royale, et elle revoit leurs nombreux entrainements ensembles, des leçons de cuisine aux combats magiques, et elle admire la gentillesse et la sincérité de celui qu'elle considère comme son meilleur ami. Elle se remémore les innombrables moments passés avec l'Unité Canine, des soupçons envers les Gardes N°1 et N°2, et bien évidemment, elle pense à la première fois où elle a rencontré une certaine scientifique.

Undyne aime bien jouer au piano, parce qu'elle se rappelle de tous ceux qui l'entourent.

Et puis, il y a une mélodie qu'Undyne n'a jamais montrée à personne. C'est une litanie secrète, cachée au plus profond de sa mémoire. Quand ses doigts se mettent en place sur les touches, c'est comme si la capitaine ouvrait son cœur, et les notes démarrent avec une ferveur incroyable. Elles ne sont ni trop rapides, ni trop lentes ; elles sont un peu maladroites, un peu gênées d'être ainsi jouées, et se dispersent aux quatre coins de la maison comme si elles voulaient se cacher, sans montrer au monde leur véritable signification – mais Undyne les joue fermement, sans jamais se démonter. La meneuse laisse alors tous ses sentiments parler et se refléter dans cette rengaine, sans mensonges ; et elle se rappelle d'un certain endroit, d'une certaine personne. Elle revoit la décharge au plus bas niveau des Cascades, et elle se rappelle alors de la première fois où elle a entendu la voix d'Alphys. Elle se souvient du moment où ses yeux s'étaient posés sur cette personne un peu trop timide, un peu trop embarrassée, mais terriblement passionnée par ses centres d'intérêts ; alors, la capitaine de la garde joue tous les souvenirs qui lui reviennent, un peu comme une ode en hommage à celle qui avait tout bouleversé dans sa vie, et elle recopie à la perfection l'image de la scientifique royale, sa timidité, ses peurs, ses passions, et le moment où elle l'avait rencontrée.

Undyne aime bien jouer au piano, parce qu'elle pressent son cœur battre d'une passion singulière en faisant ainsi, une passion n'ayant rien à voir avec l'adrénaline d'une bataille classique.

Dans ces moments-là, bien que son âme ne soit que monochrome, comme celles de tous les autres monstres, Undyne la sentait se colorer et miroiter de milles couleurs chatoyantes, qui explosaient en un feu d'artifice fabuleux que seul la musique savait provoquer.

Undyne aimait bien jouer au piano, pour toutes ces raisons-là.


	2. Trois notes de trombone - Sans

Me revoilà (déjà) ! Merci à tous ceux ayant jeté un coup d'œil à ce recueil, ça me fait vraiment plaisir !

Ayant terminé le prochain OS plus tôt que prévu, le voici. Sachez que je ne vous promets pas un rythme de publication régulier, ayant beaucoup d'autres projets d'écriture à côté ^^'

N'oubliez pas la review, je vois que vous avez été nombreux à lire l'OS précédent, et vos avis compte beaucoup pour moi.

 **Disclaimer : Undertale est la création et l'entière propriété de Toby Fox.**

* * *

Trois notes de trombone - Sans

Sans n'aurait jamais cru qu'un jour il aurait joué d'un instrument. D'une part, parce qu'il a la flemme d'apprendre, et de l'autre, parce qu'un squelette jouant de la musique, ça ressemble au début d'une blague assez prévisible.

Et pourtant, quand il pose le regard sur l'objet dans la décharge des cascades, au détour de ses promenades solitaires, quelque chose le pousse à le ramasser. Il ne sait pas vraiment quoi, mais ses phalanges se referment sur la anse du cuivre, et il suffit juste d'un peu de magie pour le nettoyer intégralement. Étrangement, il est en bon état, peut-être un peu rouillé, et Sans le ramène dans sa chambre en haussant les épaules.

Pendant un temps, ce qu'il pense être une trompette reste dans la petite tornade dans un coin de sa chambre, et il n'y repense pas vraiment. L'instrument agrémente plutôt bien le décor, et des fois, il laisse échapper un bruit assez drôle quand il cogne les murs. Il n'apprend son nom qu'après un tour à la Librarby, et cela le fait sourire.

Il a trouvé un trom _bone_. Eh. Qu'on ne vienne pas lui dire que le destin ne lui tend pas des perches, après ça.

Alors, Sans s'y intéresse de plus près. Il ne parle pas de sa découverte à Papyrus, parce que son frère est trop excité par leur récente obtention du poste de sentinelles à la sortie des Ruines, et plusieurs fois, il tente de comprendre comment l'objet marche. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il fait des efforts pour saisir le fonctionnement de l'instrument, et il s'entraîne. Oui, lui, celui qui ne foutait jamais rien au plus grand dam des personnes l'entourant, _s'intéresse_.

Évidemment, les premières notes sont horribles, et résonnent dans la zone de sa station enneigée avec maladresse. Heureusement, Papyrus est trop occupé à calibrer ses puzzles un peu plus loin, alors Sans réessaye. Encore, et encore, jusqu'à ce qu'il enchaîne deux accords sans trop de mal. Peu à peu, il comprend, et il sait à quel moment il faut reprendre son souffle – quand bien il n'en avait pas – et comment faire coulisser la clé sans trop de problèmes. Le temps passe à une vitesse folle, et à la fin de la journée, il arrive à produire des sons harmonieux, à son propre étonnement ; les volatiles perchés sur les branches des sapins environnants observent ce drôle d'oiseau et son étrange chant, et penchent la tête en écoutant les bruits sortant de l'écoutille de l'instrument. Étrangement, Sans y prend du plaisir, et la musique qu'il lâche parvient à ses oreilles non-existantes avec une douceur qu'il a encore du mal à comprendre. À la fin de son concerto solitaire, alors que la journée touche à sa fin, quand il relève le regard et que le silence reprend ses droits à sa station, il a la surprise de voir que les oiseaux sont encore là et contemplent de leurs petites pupilles sa personne. Le squelette soupire nonchalamment, leur fait un bref signe d'adieu, et quitte son poste pour aller chez Grillby.

C'est la première fois qu'il ne passe qu'une seule fois dans le bar en une journée, et le gérant le remarque, mais il ne lui dit rien. Sans apprécie le geste.

Le lendemain, quand il entend depuis sa chambre Papyrus pester contre le petit chien blanc qui, une fois de plus, a réussi à s'introduire chez eux, une idée le traverse. Il attrape son instrument, porte la valve à sa bouche, entre-ouvre sa porte pour observer la scène ; et quand il voit le canidé filer par la porte d'entrée poursuivi par son frère, les notes s'envolent avant même qu'il n'ait besoin d'y réfléchir. Ce n'est même pas une mélodie propre, juste un gag qu'il s'amuse à répéter, et pourtant, quand il voit Papyrus se tourner vers lui, surpris par la musique, il ne peut s'empêcher d'afficher un énorme sourire en ôtant le cuivre de sa bouche. Passé la stupéfaction du fait qu'il venait de jouer du trombone alors qu'il ne l'avait jamais vu faire, son frère s'exclame d'un bond, en hurlant son prénom de ce ton exaspéré et colérique cachant un amusement sous-jacent. Aussitôt, Sans referme la porte derrière lui, et tandis que des grommellements se font entendre du côté de la cuisine, il observe l'instrument avec un tout nouveau regard, comprenant les autres usages qu'il pourrait en faire.

Le squelette hausse les épaules en souriant, et remet l'objet à sa place dans la tornade sans approfondir sa pensée.

Des fois, quand Sans n'arrive pas à trouver le sommeil, ce qui arrivait souvent, il s'imagine toutes les notes qui pourraient l'aider à exprimer ses états d'esprit. Il voit une mélodie aux airs de jazz s'envoler comme en écho à son humeur quand il est avec Papyrus, il voit un murmure secret résonner contre les parois des cavernes à Waterfall, près du banc où il a l'habitude de s'asseoir, à côté de la Fleur Écho, et il visualise parfaitement la mélodie mélancolique à l'emplacement de son poste recouvert par la neige. Dans leur maison, il discerne une harmonie claironnante, et il voit bien la symphonie entraînante se mélangeant aux odeurs de nourriture chez Grillby, en rappel aux différents habitués du bar et à la nature enflammée du gérant. Les orbites fermées, Sans n'avait aucun souci à laisser voguer son imagination à la recherche de toutes sortes de sons, aigus ou graves, joyeux ou tristes, et compose plusieurs fois en attendant le sommeil, sans jamais vraiment exprimer les notes auxquelles il pense.

Intérieurement, Sans sait qu'il n'aura jamais l'envie de jouer un jour toutes ces mélodies, de par son naturel faignant au possible.

Mais les seules fois où sa main se pose sur le trombone avec l'intention d'y souffler quelques notes, ce sont toujours les mêmes, un peu idiotes, un peu gauches, et c'est pour son frère.


	3. Fredonnement de flûte - Toriel

Heya ! Cet OS m'aura donné un peu plus de mal que je ne l'aurais cru. Vous l'aurez sûrement deviné en lisant le titre, mais cette fois, on va du côté de Toriel. J'espère que ça vous plaira, et n'hésitez pas à me le dire via les reviews, ça me fera très grand plaisir =)

 **Disclaimer : Undertale → Toby Fox, bien évidemment.**

* * *

Fredonnement de flûte – Toriel

C'est Asgore qui lui a offert l'instrument, en cadeau d'anniversaire de mariage. Toriel ne l'a jamais jeté, et elle ne sait toujours pas pourquoi ; cependant, ce n'est pas une décision qu'elle regrette.

L'ancienne reine de l'Underground ouvre doucement le tiroir de la cuisine, et retire la flûte à l'intérieur d'un air révérencieux. Ses mains enserrent le manche de l'instrument avec respect, et elle porte le bec à sa bouche, nostalgique. Un moment passe, attendant la première expiration, avant qu'elle ne secoue la tête en souriant tristement pour reposer le bois dans le tiroir et le fermer catégoriquement.

Toriel sait qu'il y a un temps, jouer quelques notes était un plaisir, mais aujourd'hui, c'est une blessure à cœur ouvert à chaque fois qu'elle se saisit de la flûte. À une époque, quand son ancien mari n'avait pas tout brisé, deux petites silhouettes avaient l'habitude de lui réclamer une berceuse, dans le jardin plein de boutons d'or du château, et elle acceptait avec joie.

Chara et Asriel adoraient entendre les sons fluets qui s'envolaient dans les airs, et battaient en même temps des mains pour que l'action de leur mère se répète. Les deux enfants aimaient énormément la musique, et encore plus quand c'était celle que Toriel leur inventait chaque soir. Une mélodie calme quittait l'instrument, les apaisaient jusqu'au plus profond de leur âme, qu'elle soit humaine ou monstre, et en quelques instants, c'était comme si toute la douceur du monde s'était donnée rendez-vous dans le jardin. Un baume magique dont elle seule avait le secret, rien qu'en soufflant un peu dans le bec en bois, et qui avait le pouvoir de faire oublier tous les soucis du monde, sans qu'on ne sache vraiment comment.

C'était le temps où les oiseaux chantaient encore, où les notes se joignaient harmonieusement à leurs pépiements. C'était le temps où tout allait bien.

Mais cette époque est partie en poussière, et s'en rappeler ne fait qu'augmenter le saignement qui ne s'est jamais vraiment tari dans l'âme de la régente exilée.

Alors, Toriel referme le tiroir, un peu comme on fermerait à clef un journal intime. Le sourire empreint de tristesse ne quitte pas ses lèvres, seul signe extérieur de sa souffrance, et doucement, elle quitte la cuisine pour s'engager dans le couloir de la maison. Sa main se pose sur la poignée de la chambre…

Mais elle ne l'ouvre pas. Un soupir lui échappe à nouveau, et l'ancienne reine laisse tomber sa main le long de son corps.

Tout comme la flûte, elle ne veut plus revoir l'intérieur de cette chambre-là. Et même s'il ne s'agit que d'une pâle copie de l'originale, elle se retourne, pour faire dos à la porte, et ferme doucement les yeux.

Une larme coule, portant avec elle les souvenirs douloureux d'un passé trop chargé, mais le sourire ne s'en va pas.

C'était une jolie berceuse, du temps où les fleurs étaient en train d'éclore. C'était le temps de la joie, des mélodies qui s'élevaient gracieusement dans les airs, de l'harmonie des notes et de la douceur d'une mère qui ne souhaitait que le bien pour ses enfants.

C'était un temps révolu. La musique était morte en même temps que ses deux protégés, et rien ne saurait la ramener à sa splendeur d'antan.

Toriel se relève, prend une grande inspiration, et se reprend. Elle sort de la maison, se promène dans les tons adoucissants des Ruines, passe l'arbre dont les feuilles ne pousseront plus jamais. Elle traverse chaque pièce, une mélodie lointaine flottant dans sa tête, et se dirige vers l'endroit où elle avait enterré le premier humain en même temps que sa joie de vivre…

Et quand son regard se pose sur l'enfant au pull rayé qu'elle vient de sauver, quelque chose en elle s'ébranle. L'ancienne reine se fige un instant avant de lui prendre la main, se perdant un instant dans les prunelles si reconnaissables qu'elle a l'impression de revoir depuis un long moment.

Ce n'est que bien plus tard, alors qu'elle se tient sous le coucher du soleil sans lâcher la main de Frisk pour rejoindre les autres, que Toriel y songe.

Au fond de son cœur, peut-être que la musique n'est pas vraiment morte.


End file.
